


Time of the Dragon Riders

by FallenQueen2



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF!Hiccup, Dragons, Race To The Edge, Spoilers, Switching Places, Time Travel, television show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Ruffnut and Tuffnut found a strange object, it flings Hiccup into the past. Hiccup has to get back to his future before his past kills him while past Hiccup is trying to protect Toothless from his family and friends.How To Train Your Dragon/Race to the Edge





	

“I’m going to kill those two.” Hiccup coughed as he waved at the smoke surrounding him. Ruff and Tuff had found a strange object on one of the islands surrounding their dragon base and of course had brought it back to show off to the other riders, the moment Hiccup had gotten close to it, the thing had lit up and suddenly he had been surrounded with smoke.

Finally the smoke cleared and Hiccup looked around, to be greeted with a sickening sight that was familiar to him. He was in the kill ring back on Berk, barriers up to create a maze and Stormfly’s roar was echoing around the ring. Hiccup shielded his eyes to look up and spotted Gobber leaning against the chains as he stared down at him in shock, his jaw dropped open. Hiccup looked around to see Stormfly leaping towards him, clearly in anger.

“Oh come on!” Hiccup groaned as he executed a roll out of the way of a burst of flames from the Nadder’s mouth. 

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” A voice demanded causing Hiccup to look up at a younger Astrid and Snotlout staring at him, their swords and shield’s at the ready.

“What in Thor’s name?” Hiccup muttered to himself as he straightened up before he bent backwards to avoid a swing of Astrid’s sword. She was never one to ask questions first, Hiccup ducked under another swing before he bolted towards one of the barriers and easily scaled to the top of it even with his metal leg. 

“Get him! We need to question him!” Gobber shouted at the teens, dropping down into the ring to lend a hand or a hook. 

“Oh give me a break!” Hiccup begged the Gods as he ran across the tops of the barriers, passing by Stormfly who was eyeing him with confusion. His scent causing her to stop and think before she attacked for which Hiccup was grateful for. Hiccup leapt upwards once he got to the end of the barriers and latched onto the chains that made up the roof of the ring. 

He swung his lower body until he was able to grip the chain links with his legs and he managed to wiggle his way out of one of the gaps. He landed outside the ring and gave the teens and Nadder a cheeky two fingered salute before he jogged away from the kill ring cheerfully ignoring the angry cries and insults flying at his back. Hiccup quickly made his way through the village, using his knowledge of the back paths to get around unseen not wanting to cause anymore of a disturbance than he has already. Hiccup left several different paths in the forest before he finally made his way to the cove where he hoped Toothless was waiting for him. 

Hiccup peered over the rocks at the mouth of the cove and grinned in relief seeing Toothless lying on his stomach by the pond, stalking the fish there. Even more relief came when he spotted the mostly finished tailfin and saddle on his body. Hiccup gently lowered himself down the rocks so he was full inside the cove and held his hands up when Toothless’ head snapped towards him, his pupils narrowing into slits as he let out a growl.

“Hey bud, it’s me. Its Hiccup, just well older I guess.” Hiccup said as he slowly approached his best friend. Hand out before he stopped and let Toothless decide for himself. The Night Fury prowled around him, sniffing every part of him spending a lot of time on his metal leg before he gently pushed his face into Hiccup’s palm before letting out a purr and leapt up onto Hiccup. The teenager laughed happily as he hit the ground and started to wrestle with his dragon.

“Hahaha, no Toothless don’t! That doesn’t wash out!” Hiccup laughed as he was given a tongue bath by the Night Fury, said dragon looked very pleased with him self as he sank back on his haunches as he watched Hiccup flip his saliva off his face.

“Real funny bud.” Hiccup huffed before he held his arms open and Toothless curled up around him, resting his head on Hiccup’s lap and the teen scratched him absently as he collected his thoughts. 

“I’m seriously stuck in the past bud and I have no idea how I’m going to survive this all over again.” Hiccup said in a low voice, stuck in the memories of his childhood. Toothless crooned nuzzling his head into Hiccup’s stomach wanting to help sooth Hiccup’s obvious worries. 

“Thanks bud, you always know how to make me feel better.” Hiccup scratched at the scales and laughed when Toothless all but turned to butter under his skilled fingers. 

“Well getting back home is tomorrow’s problem, mind sleeping on the ground tonight bud?” Hiccup asked as he covered a yawn with his mouth. Toothless curled his body around Hiccup before folding his large black wings over Hiccup as the teen curled up on the ground, head resting on Toothless’ paws as a pillow and he let the warmth and familiarity from his dragon lull him to sleep. 

~~Future~~

Hiccup slowly woke up, his mind spinning he swore he was in the Kill ring moments ago trying not to get killed by a Nadder while trying to get more information about Night Fury’s from Gobber. However he was lying down on something rather comfortable, he kicked off the blanket that was wrapped around his body, he let out a yelp as he fell off the edge of the bed he was lying on. 

Hiccup worked off the blanket and was staring into the green eyes of Toothless, a paw settled on his chest while the Night Fury sniffed at him. 

“Toothless? Where am I? Oh god I can’t be in my house, you can’t be in my house! If dad finds out he’ll kill you, oh Thor, oh Thor.” Hiccup started to panic, scrambling to his feet spinning around to try to get his bearings. The room didn’t look familiar to him in anyway and his fear only increased when the large door suddenly started shaking as someone pounded on it.

“Hiccup! Wake up, he Chief is finally here!” Astrid’s voice called out and Hiccup paled drastically, hand clutching at his chest as he tried to calm down but he couldn’t breath while he sank down to his knees. Toothless let out a distressed croon and wrapped himself around his panicking rider.

“Hiccup? Son?” Stoick’s voice boomed and Hiccup let out a soft sob of terror not for himself but for what would happen to Toothless when his Father found him. The door rattled as it was suddenly pulled upwards revealing he large form of Stoick the Vast.

“Hiccup?” Stoick’s voice sounded shocked as he took in the sight of his son who had a Night Fury curled around his shaking form. 

“Oh Thor, Dad, please don’t hurt Toothless, please! It’s my fault I couldn’t kill him, I’m so sorry but please don’t hurt him!” Hiccup begged, shakily standing to his feet to plant himself between Stoick and Toothless. 

“Hiccup, what are you going on about…” Stoick trailed off in confusion as his eyes found Hiccup’s feet, both intact and it finally clicked with Stoick that this was his son, but years younger and a stone settled in his gut at the tears staining Hiccup’s face but fierce determination hidden in his eyes. 

“Oh son, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt Toothless, no one is. I promise, oh I bet those twins are behind this.” Stoick put his hands up in a placating manner, showing he meant no harm to Toothless. Hiccup studied his father and only relaxed, falling back against Toothless when the Night Fury nudged the back of his knees making a soft noise.

“What is the twin’s fault…Oh.” Astrid peered down from her perch on Stormfly’s back, eyes widening as she took in the sight of the de-aged Hiccup who was clinging to Toothless. 

“I’ll gather the others and get some answers out of those idiots.” Astrid huffed and clicked her tongue, the Nadder taking off after giving the brunet a worried croon. 

“Son, can you ride Toothless and follow me?” Stoick asked nodding at the saddle that was waiting to be used and Hiccup’s eyes widened as he took in the new, improved design as he fingered the leather.

“Okay.” Hiccup sounded shy but when Toothless let out an excited warble and licked at Hiccup, the brunet’s face lit up as he laughed and petted the Night Fury. Stoick smiled as he turned to Skull crusher and petted the dragon’s head before swinging up onto the saddle. 

“Dad! You’re riding a dragon, okay clearly I’m in some sort of alternate world because nothing else would explain, this!” Hiccup gapped at the sight of his father on the back of a dragon as Toothless crawled out of the room, Hiccup perched on the saddle. 

“No, just a future that you helped create son.” Stoick said voicing his own theory and by the sudden look of agreement Hiccup got on his face Stoick knew he was correct. 

“I helped bring peace between Vikings and Dragons?” Hiccup asked in astonishment, making the correct foot positions for Toothless to fly after Stoick and his massive dragon. 

“Even when I was too bull headed to see it, you did it nonetheless.” Stoick said proudly as the duo of dragons and their riders flew down to the main clubhouse, Hiccup looking around the island in shock and awe, taking in everything he could while he could. 

“Whoa! Hiccup is a baby again!” Snotlout stared as he leaned against Hookfang, frowning when Hiccup shrank against Toothless, refusing to leave the Night Fury’s back as he took in the sight of the other teens, older and all standing by the very dragon’s they had been forced to ‘train’ against in the Kill Ring. 

“I don’t remember when he was this tiny.” Fishlegs said in awe as he inspected Hiccup. 

“I’m guessing the orb you two idiots found the other day is to blame for this.” Astrid crossed her arms, as she looked at the twins who were high fiving each other looking excited at the sight of their younger leader. 

“Hey blame Hiccup, he took the orb back to his place to inspect it” Ruffnut waved her hands. 

“Full deniability. “ Tuff agreed nodding his head rapidly. 

“Oh I’m going to blame you two! What if Dagur shows up while Hiccup is like this?” Astrid poked the twins in the chest looking annoyed.

“Ah, that could be bad.” Ruffnut agreed suddenly turning to look at Hiccup who had slid off of Toothless’ back, looking wary still. “Really bad.”

“Yeah, now go get the orb so we can figure this out.” Astrid ordered and the twins jumped onto Barf and Belch and quickly flew out of the clubhouse leaving a sighing Astrid in their wake. 

“I’m sorry I’m not the Hiccup you need.” Hiccup spoke up, feeling odd talking about him self in the third person.

“It’s not your fault, you are OUR Hiccup, just smaller.” Astrid said awkwardly not sure what point in time his Hiccup was from. Did she still hate him? Had they flown together? Did they find the nest yet? 

“Oh, whoa hey!” Hiccup bounced around on both his intact feet, which made Fishlegs and Snotlout stare in sadness as a Sharpshot scurried up Hiccup’s body before settling on his shoulder. Tongue sticking out to lick the young rider’s cheek, Hiccup stared at the Terror in wonder before he gently petted the dragon’s head, laughing a bit when the Terror let out a trill and nuzzled his cheek before draping itself over his shoulders to take a nap. 

“So we really did make peace with dragons, this is amazing. I never thought it would happen, I always figured that if Toothless was found out I would leave Berk with him.” Hiccup admitted not noticing how the others in the room froze up in shock, exchanging looks over the brunet’s head as Hiccup settled on the ground by Toothless who happily curled his tail around his younger rider content to keep him close and safe. 

“Well that didn’t happen, so don’t worry about it. Just be, well you and everything will work out the way it should.” Stoick said wisely and Hiccup gave his future father (he did have more grey hairs than Hiccup remembered) a bright smile before he turned his attention back to the two dragons that were by him.

“Oi Hookfang!” Snotlout twirled around as he noticed his Nightmare creeping towards Hiccup, nostrils flaring. Stormfly and Meatlug where doing the same thing, even Skull Crusher seemed like he was edging closer to Hiccup.

“Hi there, Hookfang was it?” Hiccup noticed the closing dragons and instead of fear he felt calm as they moved towards him on their stomachs. Hiccup knelt, still in the protective circle of Toothless’ tail and Sharpshot glanced up before puffing out a small bit of smoke before he settled back down not sensing danger. 

Hiccup held his hand out and waited until the Nightmare nudged his snout against his palm and grinned when the large dragon licked his hand before the process was repeated with the other two dragons who then all settled around Hiccup and Toothless in a protective ring and Hiccup looked up at the stunned looks of his future friends.

“What?”

“He really is the dragon whisperer.” Fishlegs was scribing on some parchment looking excited. 

“Dragon whisperer? I like that actually, what do you think bud?” Hiccup scratched behind Toothless ear the way he liked it and the Night Fury purred pleased at the attention. 

“This is Hiccup, so why are we surprised?” Astrid couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

~~Past~~

Hiccup cracked his back as he stretched out his sore limbs; he hadn’t had to sleep on the ground in ages. He worked the area around his metal leg for a few minutes just out of habit as he made plans for what he needed to do for the day. If he could get some material from the blacksmith shop and fix Toothless’s saddle and tail wing to the way he had it in his time then they might be able to get off of Berk and find that object that sent him here in the first place. He hoped that his friends and family back in his time were looking for a way to get him home, but he couldn’t just stand around doing nothing and if he stayed on Berk longer the larger the chance of being caught by the other villagers grew. 

“Okay bud, I need you to stay here while I go get some supplies from the village.” Hiccup told Toothless sternly, making sure his shield was still attached to his back and his prototype sword with Zippleback gas and flames was attached to his belt. Toothless made an unhappy noise and Hiccup knelt in front of the Night Fury and scratched his nose for him.

“I know bud, but you really can’t be seen in the village right now. It’s not the right time yet, I’m sorry for what we have to go through in the future but it all works out in the end, remember that bud.” Hiccup pressed his forehead to Toothless and the two stayed connected like that for a moment before Hiccup took off, scaling up the side of the cove.

He silently crept through the forest, keeping an eye and ear open for other Vikings. He saw a few stomping through the forest and he shook his head as he skirted around them, he darted the familiar path to the blacksmith that he used to take all the time when he was younger, wanting to avoid the main roads so no one could comment on ‘Hiccup the Useless’. Hiccup peered into the window of the shop and let out a soft breath of relief that Gobber wasn’t inside, he slid though the open window and started his search for the parts he needed. 

Large footsteps entered the shop and Hiccup quickly ducked down to avoid his head being taken off by a large, familiar axe. He swallowed hard and glanced to the side, refusing to let his face show, Stoick the Vast (younger mind you) was blocking the doorway to the blacksmith shop, a sword held tight in his hand. 

“Who are you?” Stoick shouted, clearly knowing he was the intruder that Gobber found the previous day. 

Hiccup kept his lips shut tight as he jumped out of the window he entered, summersaulting into a standing position. He brought his shield up to block the attack that Stoick launched when he caught up to him beside the shop. 

“Show your face you coward!” Stoick roared as Hiccup rolled out of the way of another attack from Stoick. He pulled his sword from his belt and brought it up to defend himself from another downward strike from Stoick, he clicked a button and smirked when it flared to life with flames causing Stoick to shout and stumble backwards to avoid his sword being melted and his beard being set on fire. Hiccup noticed that the younger versions of Gobber and his friends had gathered once they heard the fight starting and they were watching him intently with confusion and bloodlust. 

Hiccup swore under his breath as Stoick took him by surprise and drove his fist into Hiccup’s stomach, forcing the older teen to fall to his knees clutching his stomach. 

“Who are you?” Stoick shouted, the tip of his sword pressing against Hiccup’s throat. Hiccup finally raised his head and stared his younger father dead in the eyes.

“Hi dad.” He said strongly, refusing to back down. 

“Those eyes… That scar, oh Odin… Hiccup?” Stoick’s eyes widened in shock and recognition and he dropped his sword onto the ground when he realized he had been holding his sword to his own son’s throat. 

“How is that possible?” Astrid demanded pointing her own axe at him. 

“What happened to your leg?” Gobber asked eyes trained on his missing foot. 

“Ruff and Tuff found some sort of orb and of course I got sucked into it. The best I can figure is the Hiccup you know and I swapped places.” Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, placing his sword back onto his belt. 

“We did, awesome!” Ruff and Tuff banged helmets together.

“Well yeah, you two adore Loki so much, he may have even led you to the orb in the first place. Then again it may have been Dagur trying some sort of new plot to get me to join him, you never know with that psycho.” Hiccup rubbed his stomach gently as he slowly stood up under the careful watch of Stoick. 

“Who would want you to join them?” Snotlout snorted.

“Well he is deranged.” Hiccup offered up.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Sorry about this, but blame it on unresolved issues about the nickname ‘Hiccup the Useless’.” Hiccup said in advance before he easily swept Stoick’s legs out from under him, Stoick landed on the ground with a loud thud and stared at his son in shock.

“I am NOT useless and yes I can take down the Chief, I’ve knocked Snotlout out with a single punch and taken down Outcasts larger than the Chief.” Hiccup shouted to the watching crowd who were frozen in place, never having seen Stoick go down so easily. 

“Sorry about that Dad.” Hiccup held his hand out to his father who took it with an odd look on his face. 

“You’ve grown up to be a fine Viking son.” Stoick said clapping his large hand onto Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Ugh, I’m not a Viking dad.” Hiccup screwed up his face at being called a Viking; no one on Berk was truly a Viking anymore. They were all Dragon riders/trainers in their own rights. 

“What do you mean?” Stoick asked confused and slightly angry, eyes finding his son’s missing foot, dread curling in his stomach. 

“You’ll figure it out one day, just try not disowning younger me, it was a real blow to my pride.” Hiccup snarked as he brushed dirt off his clothes, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation and get back to his time with his friends, Toothless and his father. 

“Disown you?” Stoick stared at his future son like he had grown another head.

“It’s a long story, now if you don’t mind I have to figure out how to get back home. Problem is I have no clue where that Loki-blasted orb would be at this point, hell Alvin could have it at this point and the way he is now I rather not have to fight my way through an army of Outcasts.” Hiccup muttered more to himself than another else, used to having Toothless by his side to listen to his ramblings. 

“How do you know Alvin?” Stoick was grasping his future son by the shoulders, a panicked look in his eyes.

“Oh Al and I go way back, he’s on our side now… Most of the times at least, I haven’t seen him for a while actually I hope he’s doing okay.” Hiccup ducked out of his father’s grip, glancing in the direction of the cove, hoping Toothless wasn’t getting too restless.

“Al?” Stoick’s voice was wavering and looked rather pale. 

“Well, I got to go. An orb to find, future to get back to, you know how it goes.” Hiccup tried to inch away, but Gobber grabbed him into a tight hug surprising the brunet.

“I’m sorry about your foot lad, just ask future me if you need any adjustments you can’t do yourself.” Gobber told Hiccup looking rather upset about the fact Hiccup had lost a limb. 

“Thanks Gobber.” Hiccup said, words heartfelt. He suddenly groaned, doubling over before he raised his right hand to look at his skin as it started to glow a light yellow and turn transparent. 

“Looks like the others figured out how to get me home, I’ll see you all soon.” Hiccup smiled at the gathered group of his friends and family and silently wished he could have said goodbye to past Toothless. 

“Hiccup!” Stoick and Gobber reached for the disappearing teenager before a bright flash of light blinded the group and lying in a heap on the ground was the Hiccup of the correct age looking dazed. 

“Hiccup, are you okay?” Gobber helped the smaller version of Hiccup to his feet.

“Yeah, I think so. That was so weird, it’s all kind of hazy actually…” Hiccup rubbed his head as he tried to think of where he had just been, it left a warm feeling in his chest but he couldn’t pinpoint anything else other than hope for a brighter future. 

“I think it’s best if we forget what we saw just now, it has no effect on what is happening now.” Stoick announced to the gathered group.

“But, future Hiccup was hot!” Ruffnut complained as Gobber ushered the other teens away whom were all staring at Hiccup in awe and confusion. 

“Come on son, let’s get you home you should rest.” Stoick pulled Hiccup into his side protectively not able to see Hiccup missing a foot out of his head, he would do anything to stop that from happening, anything even if he had to disown his son like future Hiccup said he would do.

If it meant protecting his son then he would do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://animequeen222.tumblr.com


End file.
